The present invention relates generally to indicating devices designed to provide an indication of whether an article has been used, opened, or otherwise tampered with during the owner's absence, and is particularly concerned with a tamper indicating device which may be used to secure luggage, drawers, doors, boxes, switches, telephones and other devices so that they cannot be opened or used by unauthorized individuals without leaving an immediate indication to the owners that tampering has taken place.
Tamper evident strips are known which produce some kind of visible change when peeled off an item or otherwise disturbed. Some of these strips produce an irreversible color change when adjacent layers are separated, for example. Tamper indicating labels are known which produce a visible message when tampering occurs, such as a "VOID" message. These are sometimes used for inventory control, for example. All of these strips are subject to the disadvantage that they can be removed and replaced with a new, inactivated strip if the unauthorized individual has access to a supply of such strips. This defeats the purpose of such strips or labels.